Le carnet
by Quelea8
Summary: Happy fait une liste de Toby... Toby la découvre... ou pas... à lire ahah


**Le carnet**

 _Et voilà une nouvelle fic toute belle toute douce et pour une fois elle finit pas au lit…. Enfin on en parle hein mais je ne décris rien promis vous pouvez lire sans crainte XD Merci à ma beta-lectrice pour la correction et surtout pour les commentaires qui me tue de rire ! C'est top. Je me suis inspiré d'une fic de DanaCarine (ma beta-lectrice) merci à elle pour son accord ! Des bisous les gens !_

Happy n'était pas du genre à faire dans le sentimentalisme. Souvent, elle cachait ce qu'elle ressentait, par de l'indifférence, parfois du mépris. Mais lorsqu'elle était seule, elle avait ce besoin d'écrire, de poser des mots sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Et ce qu'elle n'avouerait jamais, c'est qu'avec Toby, elle avait des sentiments. Elle avait besoin de les stocker dans un coin, mais pas dans sa tête, sinon elle aurait tendance à donner raison à Walter,ses sentiments affecteraient son travail. C'est pour cela qu'elle fit une liste.

Un jour où Toby passait la soirée avec cette dernière, et que comme souvent, ça se terminait sous la couette, Happy était sous la douche. Il explora le bureau de sa compagne. Il était parfaitement rangé. A croire qu'elle n'utilisait pas beaucoup cet outil. Il ouvrit quelques tiroirs mais tous étaient vides. Sauf un, qui contenait un carnet noir. Il le prit et voulut l'ouvrir mais pris de quelques remords, il le reposa et ferma le tiroir.

Une fois Happy sortit de la douche, Toby lui parla de ce carnet.

« Dis, ma douce colombe, ton bureau est bien vide, tu ne t'en sers pas ou quoi ? »

« Tu sais, entre les missions et la réparation de ma moto… je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour quoique ce soit… »

« Pourtant tu as un carnet noir… il contient quoi ? »

Le sang de Happy ne fit qu'un tour. L'idée qu'il puisse le lire la rendait malade, pourtant elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à lui cacher ça, au contraire, il en serait ravi mais non… Elle n'était pas prête à assumer ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Tu touches pas ce carnet, je te l'interdis et ça te regarde pas, c'est clair ? »

Quelque peu surpris, Toby répondit par l'affirmative mais ça piqua encore plus sa curiosité. Il fallait qu'il sache ce que contenait ce fameux carnet.

Il comprit que c'était important pour elle, en plus, elle avait pris le soin d'écrire sur un carnet, pas dans un ordi facilement piratable, non un simple carnet.

*Un peu comme un journal intime* pensa-t-il

Il était étonné que ça soit ça. Happy n'était pas du genre à faire dans les sentiments… Non c'était certainement autre chose.

*Les adresses de ses ex ?*

Rien qu'à cette idée il eut une grimace de dégoût. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il voulait savoir si ce satané carnet était un danger pour lui. Il fallait qu'il le découvre.

Mais un autre jour, aujourd'hui elle se méfierait trop, évidemment.

Quelques jours passèrent et Toby prit bien soin de ne pas ré évoquer le carnet pour faire oublier à sa compagne qu'il l'avait vu.

Encore une soirée sous la couette nos deux tourtereaux et à nouveau, Happy était sous la douche. Toby se jeta sur le bureau pour ouvrir le tiroir défendu…

*Bon sang, c'est une maligne, ma chérie… elle a déplacé ce *** de carnet*

*Décidément, elle voulait vraiment pas que je le trouve*

Il pesta un bon moment en ouvrant tous les tiroirs, ce carnet n'était nulle part…

Mais ce qu'avait oublié Happy, c'est que son compagnon était un comportementaliste, il savait l'analyser mieux que personne. Elle pensait avoir trouvé la bonne planque… Mais avec son amant, elle était mal barrée.

Il se dirigea vers le garage. Elle avait bien dit après tout qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps libre dans son garage à retaper sa moto.

Là, Toby découvrit l'antre de Happy. Un fouillis monstre, des outils partout, une moto, tout du moins une partie de moto d'un côté, l'autre partie à l'opposé. Il sourit à cette image. C'est comme ça qu'il aimait Happy : passionnée et quelque peu brouillonne. Il commença sa recherche. Il se dirigea vers un établi, c'était forcément là qu'il pourrait le trouver. C'était un carnet auquel elle tenait beaucoup donc elle ne l'aurait pas mis n'importe où. En hauteur, pour ne pas le salir, mais a portée de vue, pour toujours le surveiller.

Bingo ! Toby avait mis la main sur le carnet, il était dans une boite à outils noire. Il le prit et surveilla si sa compagne sortait de la douche. Il entendit l'eau couler. Il avait encore du temps.  
Il voulait simplement regarder ce que c'était et il le refermerait.  
Il ouvrit et regarda la première page, il n'y avait rien, il tourna la page et là, commençait l'écriture.

Il lut la première phrase :

J'aime son côté casse pied, ça le rend tellement attachant.

Toby déglutit, il avait peur de comprendre… Est-ce que c'était une liste sur lui ? Des choses qu'elle aimait chez lui ? Il tourna la page et vit que ça continuait encore derrière.  
Il lut la deuxième phrase.

Je l'aime avec son chapeau, même si je prétexte détester ça, en fait j'aime, tout simplement parce que c'est lui…

Aucun doute ce carnet parlait de lui… il fut ému, il connaissait Happy, il savait qu'elle lui ne dirait peut-être jamais _« je t'aime »_ ou peut-être sur son lit de mort. Il le savait et il l'aimait comme ça, il l'avait accepté. Mais ce que ce carnet révélait, c'est qu'elle ressentait beaucoup trop pour garder dans son cœur et il fallait qu'elle l'écrive quelque part pour se soulager… Toby le savait à présent et en fut vraiment troublé. Sa curiosité le poussa à continuer sa lecture.

J'aime ses analyses, il ne se trompe jamais, il a toujours raison, sur ce point.

J'aime quand il tient tête à Walter.

J'aime quand il me pousse dans mes retranchements, il m'aide à être une meilleure personne.

J'aime quand il me rassure et qu'il me prend dans ses bras.

J'aime quand il me défend, même si en soit, je n'en ai pas besoin.

J'aime l'amour qu'il me porte, j'aimerais lui rendre mais je n'y arrive pas.

J'aime quand il me sourit et qu'il a ce regard attendrissant envers moi.

Un bruit le fit sortir de sa lecture.

*Mince, elle est peut-être sortie de la douche* pensa-t-il

Il referma vite le carnet et s'approcha de la porte pour entendre si l'eau coulait toujours. Ses soupçons étaient justifiés. Elle avait fini. Il se précipita pour tout remettre correctement à sa place et se jeta sur le lit, juste à temps. Happy sortit de la salle de bain et le trouva anormalement agité.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore, Doc ? »

« Rien, je me dis que ça serait cool si pour une fois, on remettait ça…? »

« Doc, sérieux, ce soir on l'a déjà fait trois foiset j'ai pris ma douche, tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Toby ne sut quoi répondre, il se leva s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça en lui glissant un petit « je t'aime » dans l'oreille. Elle se laissa faire, savoura ce moment, avant de le repousser brutalement.

« Tu as trouvé mon carnet et tu l'as lu ?! »

Lui hurla-t-elle. Il se maudit de lui avoir appris quelques trucs de comportementaliste car là, il savait qu'elle allait le percer à jour… Autant avouer…

« Oui… Enfin non je n'ai pas tout lu, juste un peu… »

« Je t'avais pourtant interdit ! Pourquoi tu fais toujours ce genre de choses ? Tu gâches tout ! »

« D'après ce que t'écris, je dirais que je te pousse dans tes retranchements et c'est exactement ce que je fais là ! »

« Ah non ! Ne retourne pas mes écrits contre moi ! »

« Ecoute Happy… »

Elle était en colère mais surtout, elle était paniquée. Elle n'aimait pas se retrouver à nue comme ça, non, ce n'était pas une situation qu'elle aimait… Toby le comprit de suite. Il se rapprocha d'elle et la serra contre lui.

« Je t'aime Happy. »

« Arrête de me dire ça. »

« Non je n'arrêterais pas. Je sais pourquoi je t'aime mais je sais surtout que je t'ai accepté telle que tu es. Je voulais juste m'assurer que ce carnet n'était pas quelque chose de nuisible pour toi, pour moi ou même pour nous. Je suis désolé, mon côté psy prend parfois le dessus et si j'ai fait ça, c'est avant tout, parce que je m'inquiétais pour nous. »

« Tu comprends pas Toby, c'est des choses que je voulais te dire mais je n'y arrive pas et le fait que tu le découvre là… »

Un sanglot l'étrangla. C'était le pompon, elle détestait être à nue et là, elle était à la limite de pleurer… Décidément, son Doc allait la rendre chèvre.

Elle eut peine à retenir les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Toby la força à lui faire face.

« Ma puce, je t'aime pour tout un tas de raison et il n'y aucune honte à ce que tu pleures devant moi, ça ne te rendra jamais moins forte que tu ne l'es à mes yeux. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Je te demande pardon Happy, je n'aurais pas dû forcer les choses, j'aurais dû attendre que tu sois prête. »

Happy sécha ses larmes. Et se dirigea vers le garage. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle en revint avec son carnet. Elle prit un stylo qui était sur son bureau, écrivit dessus puis referma le carnet. Elle se retourna vers Toby.

« Finalement, c'est une bonne chose… Tiens ! Ce carnet, je te le prête, tu le lis et quand tu as fini, tu me le rends, je rajouterais des choses si besoin et je te le repasserais… Puis un jour, peut-être, j'arriverais à te dire tout ça de vive voix. »

Toby pris le carnet.

« Ecoute, je le lirais à la maison, là, je veux profiter de passer une bonne soirée avec la plus merveilleuse des femmes. »

Il l'embrassa tendrement et ils finirent la soirée à regarder des DVD en se gavant de chips et de popcorn.

Arrivé chez lui, Toby s'empressa de lire ce que ce carnet contenait encore.

J'aime sa bouche, ses yeux et son petit nez.

J'aime sentir son corps contre le mien.

J'aime l'embrasser par surprise, à croire qu'il n'y a que ça qui le fait taire… ça ne me déplait pas…

Il lut encore d'autres choses plus intimes puis il arriva à la dernière phrase, celle qu'elle avait écrite devant lui.

Je l'aime parce qu'il sait reconnaitre ses erreurs, parce qu'il prend soin de moi et de notre couple… je l'aime parce que c'est MON Toby.

Toby referma le livre, le serra contre lui, il était submergé par l'émotion mais il était plus qu'heureux. Il aimait sa vie, il aimait sa femme, il aimait son job. A cet instant précis, il se jura de faire en sorte de ne rien gâcher. Demain, il rendrait le carnet à sa douce, dans l'attente de l'avoir à nouveau dans ses mains.


End file.
